Hero High
by Anticsareme
Summary: AU Co-authored by Unices (Movie Voice) In a world... where people of Naruto aren't ninjas. They are "average" high school students living "average" lives. What? That's not right. There they go saving the world! Will they learn what's going on? Where are the villains and giant robots coming from? What is HEROS? And is there such a thing as LOVEMUFFINS? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Auntie Antics here to say that, high school is rough. Never truly easy. And me and my sister, Auntie Unices are here to tell you that it only gets worse when you are a super powered teen trying to make the world a better place in a school were normalcy is a foreign concept unheard of.**

Prologue.

"We're putting all of are hard work, all we've built up over the years into the hands of children. Godaime Hokage, are you sure about this?"

"Positive. Everyone sit down. You'll need to see who you'll be dealing with this year."

The scuffles of chairs scrap across what sounds like a concrete floor. A blue holographic light appears in the center of the room. That is all anyone sees.

"We have one exchange group. They are siblings and unlike the other teams, they work together rather than on a two man team. Night Wind," one voice most likely the leader stated as a hologram of a young lady appeared. She wore a simple short black dress with fishnet stockings, her hair in four spiky ponytails. Her hand delicately holding a big ass fan partially opened to reveal one "moon".

"She has shown an uncanny ability to change the direction of the wind and even turn it into a weapon. She is a peaceful but powerful girl who is not afraid to fight "idiots who try and do wrong things at wrong times," with her giant metal fan. We are still researching how it works."

"Next there is Puppet Master who "seems" to be her brother," the main voice continued as a new hologram appeared with a boy younger than the girl who was wearing black from head to toe and his face covered in purple war paint. On his head was a black cap with what almost seemed like pointed ears, "His power has not been seen in our area unlike his sister's. He seems to be able to control inanimate objects with strings made from his own energy. Most likely hereditary or mutation given its quality. He has however been able to pick up on what he can and cannot do."

"Oh my god he's Geppetto! Where's Pinocchio?"

"Lastly of this group is the youngest, Sandman," the voice said as Puppet Master vanished and another boy appeared. He wore a black outfit with a brown belt and harness with a giant gourd on his back. His face caught many people's attention though with love on his forehead, outrageous raccoon eyes and no eyebrows, "He seems to have recently been in an explosion and made it out alive but missing his eyebrows. He has an ability similar to Night Wind as he can control sand easily. He seems to be slightly out of it mentally."

"Either Pinocchio got an upgrade or this is the guy who makes us sleep at night."

"Does he seem like that kind of guy?"

"He never sleeps."

"…"

"Wow… total creeper."

"That is the team representing Suna."

"Well, they seem to be an interesting bunch."

"That… Night Wind… she seems a bit… open."

Another person scoffed.

"Since when were you modest Ms. Appear?" a crass woman asked.

"Never. But neither were you Rani Naga? I recall that sometimes you even forgot your bra…"

"That was one time!"

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Can we get this meeting over with yet?"

"We've just started."

"Yeah and I have a feeling we'll be dead because of long it takes."

"Moving on, next up is team "seer" with what seems to be a family ability," the voice said as Sandman disappeared and two new people appeared who looked very similar. They both had long hair. One was taller and seemed older. The taller wore a traditional looking outfit with a loose white jacket and black pants with a pair of athletic sandals. The smaller wore a long cloak that covered her body with a hood. Both wore black masks.

"Future seer and All-"

The doors opened and a silhouette of a man walked in, the doors shutting taking the light with it.

"Ma, sorry I was late, there was a black cat that crossed my-"

"Liar!"

"No it's true! And then I saw a little old woman who had her dog stuck in a tree and I had to help her get it down and then I saw Iruka at the ramen store and he invited me for lunch and I couldn't say no and then he kind of got drunk and I had to take him home when I saw another black cat so I had to take a detour when I saw a book in the bookstore that I needed to grab a piece of research for my students so I had to grab it before it was sold out and then I saw another old lady who had gotten her fishbowl stuck in a tree so I couldn't just leave it there so I helped her and then got Iruka home and then realized I was lost."

"My! How youthful! As expected of my eternal rival!"

"That was certainly… imaginative."

"Yosh! If I cannot out do your good deeds I will run 500 laps around Konoha backwards on my hands!"

"Don't kill yourself. You still are the only Phs Ed Teacher we have and as funny as it would be, we are not sending Anko in to be your substitute."

"Anyway," the voice said redirecting the conversation, "Future seer seems to be similar to an oracle as she is able to get glimpses of the future at different times. She seems modest but has an abrasive side when provoked mainly seen when a person attempts to flirt with her. There are many villains who end up in the hospital because of her little fits of anger at them. She seems to be decent but not a master of any martial arts. She seems to favor aiming for pressure points like All seer. All seer seems to be a male relative, not sure if it's a brother or a cousin or what. He has 360 degree vision and can see farther than the average person. He also can identify objects that are inside or behind something fairly easily. Make sure you take precautions so he can't cheat on tests."

The hologram changed again this time showing a girl with a katana, several pockets, and a quiver filled with arrows and javelins. She had her hair in two buns and a piece of metal attached to her ear. "Weapons Mistress doesn't have a super power but seems to have a 100% accuracy 100% of the time. She has made her own weapons but has made contact with our weapon maker and has been buying from him since, but she has the ingenuity to make a weapon out of almost anything on the battle field."

"…Damn, that hairstyle is older than Godaime… Oh damn I said that aloud didn't I?"

She was answered by a punch to the gut followed by what sounded like broken concrete walls.

"Oh damn. Someone call a doctor."

"Hokage-sama? Really?"

"Yes nurse. Yes. Moving on," the hologram changed again into a boy with a black bowl cut, green spandex and orange leg and arm warmers and a green mask. The boy was also constantly moving, "This is Impulse. He has no powers but is extremely fast and knows many martial arts at a black belt level, including karate, boxing, kick boxing, tai-chi, kung-fu styles crane and monkey, however any long range weapons in his hand sucks."

"Does he not ever stop moving?"

"He looks like he's on a sugar high."

"YOSH! He is most youthful in his movements."

"Oh god, Impulse and Green Devil…"

And cue the uncontrollable twitching of eyes.

"They are never to meet."

"I second that."

"All in favor."

"I!"

"No! You are all being most unyouthful!"

"It is unyouthful to go against what majority have voted."

"No! I have tried to do something unyouthful! I must run 700 laps around Konoha backwards!"

"After the meeting. We still have work to do."

"Aw…"

"Moving on… _again,_" the voice groaned.

This time a boy with a spiky hair, black glasses, and a humongous overcoat, "This is Hive. He has control over all bugs but has a colony of coleoptera that he has special control over. He is also immune to most poisons and a cunning strategist and hates people giving up to him. As such he will hunt them down and has even broken into jail _twice_ for a fair fight."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, make sure he doesn't slap anyone with a glove and challenge them to a duel. Lest we be damned to make sure that poor bastard end up in a good hospital."

"His partner on the other hand," the hologram changed to a guy with a massive dog beside him. The guy had a max, and slightly longer canine teeth, "Lupine and his dog 'Beast' fight as a tag team, doing most of the grunt work allowing for hive to only really fight when he needs to, though he can hold his own."

"What a dog."

"Which one?"

"Idiots."

The hologram changed to a shadow with a high spiky ponytail. "This is Shadow Spectre, both him and his partner come from a family of superheroes, but he is much more powerful than his father Shadow Knight. He has the ability to teleport through shadows, take over people's shadows and body. However unlike Shadow Knight he is a glass cannon and can easily take out of battle. Also he has an over 200 iq."

Next a boulder of a boy was shown to the group, "This is Boulder, the team mate of Shadow Spectre and pretty much his body guard. Having super strength and a high pain tolerance he is able to bowl people over and knock anyone out."

"Really now?"

"Apparently."

"Shadow Knight, you really are a sadist."

"It's troublesome for Spectre to stay at the house."

"You're his father."

"Troublesome… Boulder can take care of Spectre's lazy ass."

"Yes but who will take care of yours?"

"My _wife._"

*Cough* Whipped!*Cough*

"At least I'm not a thirty year old virgin."

"Anyways," the hologram switched to a girl with a purple cloak and tight fitting clothing, "This is Mind Reader. She has the ability to see into anyone persons conscious and unconsciousness. She is younger than any of the other heroes in hours she has spent saving people, but she is far from a sidekick and has a strong potential. However she can't completely control her powers so keep your dirty thoughts to yourselves."

"Kakashi."

"Anko."

"Gai… just don't think."

"What!? I would never think anything so unyouthful!"

"That's not what we're afraid of."

"It would be wrong to scar such a young hero…"

"Her partner has super strength and a strange affinity toward medicine and is named Cherry Blast," A girl in a red dress, red crash helmet and safety goggles showed up on the hologram. "Cherry Blast has a temper though and can go on rampages. Hence the helmet."

"She looks like a mini hokage… with a small chest."

"But seems to have an aura similar to nurse."

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled the voice.

"Uh nothing! Just an observation!" another said loudly before whispering to the person next to them, "Protect me!"

"Uh huh. Hell hath no fury like a woman when in temper. Troublesome."

"The last two are interesting. In fact one is the brother of Weasel and the other is the adoptive brother of both of them," A boy with black hair, a black mask and red eyes showed up on the screen. He held in his hand an electrically charged rapier. Next to him was a boy-sized fox with a wide grin who was wearing a belt with various pouches. "Avenger and Kyuubi fight together though are seldom seen and seem to be an unbeatable and unpredictable team. There is not too much known about them. The only thing that is easily known is that Avenger seems to be slightly more protective to Kyuubi than some other teams are to their teammates and Kyuubi's obscene stomach and love for ramen."

"How is an animal a brother of a human?"

"Kyuubi is a bit… different. He seems to be more human than animal."

"So which one is the music prodigy?"

"Weren't you listening to anything I was saying? I specifically didn't say because these kids will have a hard enough time without their secret identities being discovered. Just know you'll love him."

"One, no I was not listening. I was listening to my IPod. And if you give me crap that I'll _love_ him then I will make you eat your words Hokage. I swear on my reformity."

"…Is that even a word?"

"Hell if I know! Who is my prodigy!?"

"Patience."

"Got none. Lost it last game of poker with White Fang."

"Don't drag me into this!"

"Ugh. Please let the younger heroes have more sanity than _them._"

Chapter one  
Mail time

"NOT AGAIN!"

"What now?"

"Agh! Don't come in! I'm indecent!"

Even with that comment the door opened and in walked a tall black haired teen who had a look of slight amusement.

"Dobe."

"Teme! Now's not the time."

"You went fox in your sleep again."

The other boy whined. From head to toe he was covered in red-orange fur. His ears were long and furry. And he had a tail that would touch the floor when he stood. His hands had claws instead of regular nails and he looked miserable.

"You think?" he retorted sarcastically.

"So change back."

"Dude. Two words. White sheets. I shed."

"That's four words Dobe."

The fox boy's fur ruffled at the comment, "Teme."

"Well change back anyways the mails here, and you got a letter from Pippen's Posh Sound Excellent. You know with the creepy headmaster-"

"His name is Orochimaru! And all great musicians are creepy just give me that damn letter!" The fox grabbed it and sniffed, "Ahhhh smells like acceptance." He happily tore it open and began to read….and shift back, "No, No, No, NOO! My life is ruined!"

"Dobe what now? And whose ass do I have the pleasure of kicking?"

"I didn't get in. They said it was so bad it made people want to gouge their ears out. They said it sounded like a high and drunk braying donkey," he said with large sarcastic tears pouring from his eyes.

"Dude… when did your music ever sound like a donkey?"

"I don't know!" he wailed. He then jumped back into bed, his face buried into his pillow, "My life is over."

"Naruto, your life isn't over. You got another letter."

"Really Sasuke? But I only applied for Pippen's. Where's it from?"

"Mom and dad sent your recording to Konoha high. This is the letter from there."

"You open it then. My life is already over. I'll have to leave town, join a hobo band and learn to play the banjo. I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THE BANJO!"

"…This letter said you're a prodigy and they want you to play in their jazz, concert, and marching bands under a woman named Tayuya-"

"Tayuya? She was a prodigy of Orochimaru….maybe my life isn't over," he muttered to himself as he began reverting to human.

"AH! Wait until I'm _out_ of your room Dobe!" Sasuke declared as he covered his eyes and walked out.

"Your fault for barging in Teme!"

"BOYS!"

"Sorry mom," they said at the same time. In less than a minute Sasuke and Naruto met in the halls fully dressed for the day.

"She's going to be thrilled we are going to the same school."

"Shut it Teme. I was hoping not to be shadowed by the glory~ that is Uchiha!" he declared. Sasuke just smacked him outside the head making Naruto yelp.

"Sasuke. Stop assaulting your little brother."

"Since when was I the younger one?" Naruto whined, "We're the same age!"

"You're a month younger Naruto and you know that."

Naruto's figure fell as Sasuke smirked. Both of them grabbed a piece of toast and began eating while their dad walked into another room to read the paper and mom to wash dishes.

"Oh, and boys, you got something else in the mail," their mom said walking back with a blank envelope, "Let me know if it's a little party invite."

As she left Naruto looked indecorously at Sasuke.

"She's your flesh and blood."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he opened the envelope. Inside was a neatly typed letter. Addressed to Avenger and Kyuubi.

Dear Avenger and Kyuubi,

It has come to our attention that you two have potential to be really good heroes. As such we are inviting you to join HEROS. The work to get in is tough and will consist of training with old heroes, training on your own, and going on patrols when assigned without your team mate.

Please after your first day Konoha High go to the janitors closet on the fourth floor at 6 o'clock sharp to meet the rest of the team you will be working with.

Sincerely,

Godiame Hokage

"Oh my god," Sasuke muttered.

"What? It's a piece of paper. What is HEROS anyway?" Naruto quipped.

"That was the group Itachi was a part of."

"Didn't they go bad?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Itachi went bad Dobe. HEROS remained good."

"That's good. Otherwise they'd have to be renamed and called the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness."

"Love Muffin?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before it clicked and a light blush came to his face.

"Those perverts!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Both of them are perverts!" Naruto yelled in revelation.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked with Naruto's outburst.

"LOVEMUFFIN practically says they want to rape you in a dark alley while HEROS wants to meet us in a janitorial closet!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto as a large anime sweat drop appeared at the back of his head.

"You are an idiot."

Meanwhile elsewhere people were receiving letters for both HEROS and Konoha High…

"I thought you didn't have a mail box."

"I thought they didn't allow dogs in school."

"Touché my friend. Touché."

-.-

"Gaara? What do you have?"

"Paper."

"From?"

"The nice man who passes our house every day."

"Please don't tell me we have a stalker perv," Kankuro pleaded.

"Was it the mailman?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank Kami."

"We get our acceptance letters?"

"Yes. The sand tells me so."

-.-

"Hey Shikamaru looks like you got your letter to go to my old alma matter," Shikaku said tossing a letter at his son.

"Troublesome…"

Shikamaru's phone went off with a buzz as his father left the room, "Dude we got a letter from HEROS."

"Ahhh great what a troublesome day…"

-.-

"Hinata."

"Yes Neji?"

"Pass the toast."

"Hai."

"Neji. Hinata. Your acceptance letters have arrived. And Neji you _are_ going to school this year. And you are going there with your cousin," Hiashi said leaving the letter on the table and walking to go wake Hanabi.

"Pain in my ass."

"Come on now Neji, I don't think it's all that bad," Hinata said holding up a small envelope with no return address. He raised his brow curiously. He squinted at the envelope.

"HEROS? Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

-.-

"AH! Tenten! Is it not a joyous day to spread the power of youth?!"

"Lee? Are you on sugar?"

"No! For that would be unyouthful this time in the morning!"

"Then stop yelling."

"Alas, I cannot! I have gotten a letter saying I have been accepting to school! Oh joyous day!"

"Let me guess, Konoha High?"

"Yosh! How did you know?!"

"I got my letter to Lee."

"Wha-?! Oh this is wonderful news! We must have a youthful celebration!"

"But I don't gah!"

"To the party store!"

-.-

"Ino. I have-"

"Good news?"

"Yeah I-"

"Got into Konoha High?"

"…"

"Sakura."

"Stop reading my mind Ino-pig!"

"Gah! I can't help it! This is new to me!"

"It's okay, as long as you don't read any perverts minds."

"But I can't tell which people have which minds. Let me tell you, the old guy with the long white hair and big mole by his nose is _beyond_ perverted."

"I'll keep that in mind."

-.-

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"One, don't do that or you'll be an anti-social reject with clinger-ons for the rest of your life and two, do you think this place is any good?"

"Hn."

"NO HN!"

**Shout out to Phineas and Ferb with LOVEMUFFINS! Please review for Unices and Antics!**

**Unices: Due to craziness we are once again attempting this. Please be patient as I'm taking 18 credit hours at my college this semester. One of those is fencing so we will be incorporating that into the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

First Day

"Hn…?"

"Dobe."

"Te…me…"

"Get your ass up Dobe," Sasuke said kicking the bed making a bundle of sheets jump and fall to the floor with Naruto's head hitting the floor with his legs still on the bed, "I've got fencing tryouts today."

"Ungh….what time is it?" Naruto asked.

"6:30," Sasuke told him.

Naruto jumped up with a horrified look on his face. "CRAP! I have to be at the school in 15 minutes," with that Naruto ran to his closet and changed faster than Sasuke could blink. He popped out of the closet in black pants and a white and black checkered shirt with an abomination of an orange and black jacket that oddly worked with the outfit. He even had his black socks and black tennis shoes on. Sasuke didn't even blink as he held up a bento that contained Naruto's lunch.

Naruto zipped past him only pausing to select a packet of pop tarts and grab his book bag and instrument before zipping out the door. Sauske shook his head and grabbed his own book bag and fencing helmet and followed Naruto. The building didn't open until 6:40 anyway, and the school was a five minute walk, two minute run, away.

Sauske arrived to find Naruto pulling on the door and going on and on about how late he was going to be. The school yard was deserted, classes started at eight, and tryouts for the teams that didn't already have them started at 7. "Dobe the doors will open in five minutes, stop freaking the fuck out."

"Teme, I will not! This is Tauyua we're talking about, the esteemed protégé of Orochimaru! I will not be late to my first time meeting her!"

"Hn. She's just a teacher Dobe."

"Just a teacher? JUST A TEACHER?! Teme, Teme, Teme, you really aren't seeing the big picture! Orochimaru is a legend. She is the best student of the legend making her a legend. If I can't learn from the legend itself then she's the next best thing and to make a bad impression could ruin me!"

Sauske sighed, "So you still want to become a professional musician?"

"Duh, I'm not really good at anything else." The door clicked open, and Naruto pulled the door open and sprinted to the band room, only to find it locked. "Oh, Come on!"

"Hn," Sauske grunted as he stood behind him, "I'm gonna go find the fencing room."

"Good luck Teme," Naruto said as he continued to fight with the door.

As soon as Sasuke left Naruto began knocking on the door rapid fire.

"Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! Oh wait! Is that a back door?" he said looking through the small window in the door. Sure enough on the other side of the room was a door that most likely led to outside (or was an instrument storage place, held Guard equipment, was an office but his money was on outside). With that plan in mind he dashed down the halls turning many corners until he crashed into many a people with his instrument hitting many of them in the head.

"'Xcuse me! Pardon me! Hot stuff! Come'n through!" he yelled until he was pushed down. It was then that he was on the ground looking up at someone who could rival Sasuke in a glare match (at that was usually limited to another Uchiha). He was tall (at least from the ground view) and had pale skin, long hair that reminded him of someone he'd rather not think about and the freakiest grey eyes that had no pupil. Naruto wondered for a moment if he was blind. But looking at his clothes he decided no. How would you play football if you were blind?

"Eh heh heh, sorry dude," he said getting back on his feet. The guy just glared. Naruto gave a scowl that looked more like a playful pout, "Fine be that way."

"And this gentlemen, is why band nerds are always found at the bottom of the food chain," he said as Naruto picked up his instrument case. He froze for a second before looking at the guy again.

"Take that back," he growled. The boy cocked his brow.

"There is no reason to take back a fact," he retorted. Naruto gave a low growl, one that another person would say was inhuman and others would agree.

"Dobe what are you doing?"

Naruto stopped and turned on the ball of his foot to see Sasuke standing casually with a look of slight annoyance that Naruto recognized as his own special brand of amusement.

"Just meeting some of the wild life Teme," he said just as casually. The long haired boy's glare grew even stronger. Sasuke glared back at him. An undeclared rivalry had been sparked. The other members of the football team could feel it with the ominous temperature drop, "Speaking of, why aren't you fencing someone's ass off?"

"It's more of a meet. No real challenges today Dobe. And are you lost? Even though I showed you where the room was?"

"Psh! No way. Was looking for a back door. Then I ran into Lord of the Jerks here and-"

"You better watch what you say!" the long haired boy growled. Naruto held a look of indifference.

"-all things went to heck-"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Everyone jumped at a loud rough girl's voice. Storming down the hall came someone who made a majority of the football team back up. She had short cropped black hair, an all-black outfit and the nastiest look on her face that seemed to promise death to anyone who dared cross her either in a dark alley or even in school.

"You Naruto?" she demanded jabbing a finger at him. Naruto nodded taken aback by this girl that seemed to show up out of nowhere. "Names Etsuko. Now get up off the floor we have to get your uniform fitted, and you," she said spinning around and now pointing at Neji who was a full head taller than her, "stop messing with my band members! Getting to state is hard enough without you hurting us on the home front as well!"

"Anyone can walk around a field. Why don't you just keep your head down like a good little nerd you are? Fate has already determined your worthlessness."

"Well I guess fate has also predetermined you to be a jerk," she reached down and helped Naruto up before turning on her heel and leading Naruto back to the band room. Sasuke glared at Neji after Naruto and Etsuko had left.

"I don't like you. If you do anything to my brother you'll never walk on the field again."

"Fate is in my favor freshman," he said walking away with the football team following.

Meanwhile Etsuko was measuring our favorite hyper-active knuckleheaded blond teen. "You're gonna be tough to fit with those shoulders. Just be glad you don't have hips, we'd have to give you a larger uniform."

"Great… why are there so many holes in the uniform?" he asked as he attempted to figure out which of the many holes was for his head.

"School won't pay for shit if it ain't for pads, helmets or football lines. Lord knows Sensei has been trying to rip the school a new one since her old teacher mocked our… well our everything."

"What do you mean?"

She walked away from Naruto and opened a random case. The case fell apart and a rather foul smelling trumpet bounced on the floor already covered in dents. The fall though may have actually removed a few…

"That answer your question Saxy?"

His eyes narrowed.

"My names Naruto. And Saxy? That sounds like-"

"You're right. Huh. We'll think of something sax-o-frass," she said walking to grab a tape measure.

"Uh…"

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the school.

"Yosh! I can't believe it! This campus is very much youthful!" A bowl-haircut-ed sophomore announced as he ran to the doors.

"Lee keep your voice down, and keep the 'y' words to a minimum," a girl with long brunette hair said as she followed him to the door.

"But it's just so-"

"Lee," she stated flatly with a glare, "'Y' words to a minimum."

Lee lost his grin, "Aww but most y-

"What did I just say?!" she yelled.

"Tenten-san," he whined.

"No buts. It would not do to be found out now would it?" she said as she entered the school.

"No it would not," Lee stated following her.

Tenten pulled out a notebook and opened it. "How many meets do you have again this year?"

"9. I can't lose too many or I lose my scholarship," Lee reminded her as she started to scribble in her note pad.

"Can you get me the schools you'll be competing against?"

"Of course Tenten! If I cannot I will do 500 laps around the school!"

"Another thing, knock off with the 500 laps thing."

"But-but Tenten-"

"Lee do I need to remind you of the little girl in the park situation?" Lee's eyes grew big and he shook his head violently. "Didn't think so," she smiled smugly.

And elsewhere still…

"Wake up Shikamaru. As much as I don't mind being your pack mule to school, we have different classes," A large boy with long messy brown hair stated as he ate from eating a chocolate muffin. On his back was two backpacks and a really tall and asleep tall teen with long black hair. He groaned before he was "gracefully" dropped on the ground.

"What a drag," the boy on the floor groaned, "School is such a troublesome place. Chouji… can't I go home?"

Chouji rolled his eyes at the lazy teen's mannerisms.

"It's either you come to school or your mom home schools you."

Shikamaru shuddered and forced himself to sit up.

"Troublesome. Just too damn troublesome."

"C'mon Shika. It's not so bad not being homeschooled. You could join a club or… something," he said rubbing the back of his neck trying to think of something Shikamaru would like.

"Whatever," he said getting to his feet. He pulled his backpack off the floor with a groan, "Why are the bags always so damn heavy?"

"They're not heavy Shikamaru. You're just lazy."

"Same thing."

"Your laziness does not make the bag heavy."

"Weight is a number. Heaviness is perspective."

"Shikamaru. The bag… is not… heavy," Chouji said slowly to his friend, "And are you taking psychology?"

"Nah. Too troublesome."

**Well damn my sister forced me to type this. She has Tasers to my back, little hell spawn gathering to create a bonfire, hellions of marching band members, a sword at my neck and holding my fanfictions for ransom… I'M GOING TO DIE! REVIEW… (I'm so dead T.T**


	3. Authors note

An: due to the facts I a will be leaving for camp and my sister's friend was killed in a car accident, this will take longer to update. I am sorry readers. But this is a bad time for us. Said Unices some kindness and compassion. She's going to need it.


End file.
